Christmas with Peppa and George
Christmas with Peppa and George is a custom Barney home video for season 3 released on january 1 1994 Plot Shawn, Phoebe, Peppa, and George creep downstairs from a sleepover to see if Santa has arrived Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Shawn Feldman * Phoebe Jared * Peppa * George * Min Anil * Kathy Arlington * Derek Lavender * Carlos Bove * The Snowman * Frosty The Snowman * Elves * Ms.Claus * Ballerina * Candy Cane * Santa Claus Songs # Barney Theme Song # When Santa Comes To My House # Waiting For Santa # My Name is Derek... # SANTA # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star # Up On The Housetop # Jingle Bells # Frosty the snowman # Sleigh Ride # Wrap it up # Look into Santa's Book # Joy To The World # The Elves Rap # Look Through the window # The Clapping Song # The 12 days # Jolly old saint nicolas # Dance of the sugarplum faries # We never get tired of toys # We Wish You A Merry Christmas # Deck the halls # Silent Night (Cedaromont Kids version) # I love You Trivia * Barney has his season 3 voice, and costume * Peppa and George teach Phoebe, Shawn, Min, Kathy, Derek, and Carlos a fingerplay * Cedaromont Kids sing "Silent Night" for Peppa, George, Kathy, Min, Derek, Carlos, Shawn, and Phoebe * Peppa's christmas gift is a ballerina inside a music box * Phoebe, Shawn, George, Peppa, Carlos, Derek, Kathy, and Min fall asleep after the "Silent Night" song The Cedarmont kids sang * Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ sing "I Love You" as a lullaby version * Phoebe's Sleeping Bag is attached to springs on the top bunk of Peppa and George's bed * Shawn's Sleeping Bag is next to the bottom bunk of Peppa and George's bed * Phoebe's Sleeping Bag is Red * Shawn's Sleeping Bag is Green * This is the 2nd time Peppa snores, the first time was Phoebe meets Peppa pig * Peppa's snore is the same from "Smelly Mystery" by living books, The debut of Little Monster and Kerploppus' snore. * When Peppa continues her snore, it is from fisher Price Dollhouse where Sleep E. Mouse snores * Peppa wears a purple nightgown * Phoebe wears pink pajamas with yellow flowers * Candy Cane's voice is played by Bob West, so Phillip Wilcher is doing Barney's voice * Candy Cane's costume is played by Sandy Duncan, the same person who did Michael and Amy's mom on Barney and the backyard gang * When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Phoebe, Shawn, Peppa, George, Derek, Carlos, Kathy, and Min return to Peppa and George's House, Peppa says "We're home" Quotes * Peppa: We're Home * George: Boo Boo * Barney: I DO Have a Boo Boo George * (George appears as a doctor) * George: I now speak human words * Barney: thanks doctor George * George: You're welcome Category:1994 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3